Networks, such as public and/or private networks, can be large and complicated. For example, the network architecture of a large company may span many locations, such as data centers, cities, states, countries, and continents. Furthermore, the network architecture of a large company may be divided into a variety of different structures, each of which may provide different services external and/or internal to the company. One or more portions of such network architectures may be implemented in a cloud environment with cloud computing functionalities, where the cloud environment may include networks located in different geographic locations.
Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. In a computing environment with many computing devices, such as a virtual server or cloud computing environment with many server computers, the use of computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs. Configuring network services to operate efficiently in a cloud computing environment can be a difficult task, especially in instances when network capacity grows and new cloud infrastructure has to be installed in remote locations.